Avengers Soldiers
by zeppery4
Summary: The avengers have kids, but what happens when a new enemy takes away what is most important to them? I'm new to this so please review and no hate :)
1. Chapter 1

I tried to take all the weight off my feet as I crept down the stairs. My bare feet hit the wooden stairs and felt natural under them, I always hated shoes. The lights were off but I could still see the outlines of everything. My mom and dad taught me to sneak around in the dark. _Be invisible,_ I reminded myself. I was about halfway down and without any squeaks so far, but that could change in just 8 stairs. I swallowed and slowed my breathing; I couldn't take the chance of being found just by my heavy breaths. I went down three more, five to go; I was home free. I went down two more, three to go. I was going to do it- took a chance and ran down the last three. Nothing happened-perfect. I saw the outline of the room; three chairs in the right corner, a table in the middle and a lamp on a side table. The Russian style house was huge, a lot of wood and fur. The black skin suit I had one made me invisible, the only thing that was really outstanding was my fire-red pixie cut hair; long hair was so overrated and way to much trouble.

Then I heard it-the tiniest squeak, behind me. I got into my fighting stance, my feet shoulder weight apart and my arms ready, clearing my mind to just focus on this. Then the fight started, I man grabbed my from behind with his arm around my neck, I quickly kicked his knee (a common weak point), when his grip loosened just the slightest I ducked under his arm and kneed him in his nose, hearing it break with a sickening crack. Then a women came from the side, she was huge compared my 5 ft. 10in. stature.

"Вы немного дерьма." She cursed at me in Russian.

"So I'm the little shit?" I sassed back. She charged at me, I expected her to just be a big mindless lug-I was sadly mistaken. I did the classic duck under the arm but she held out her arms and literally picked me up by my neck. Her baseball mitt sized hands closed around my neck. I could feel my throat being slowly crushed, I thrashed like a fish out of water, tearing at her hands to free myself. Even though it was dark, red started washing over my eyes my body threating to pass out. _Like hell!_ I wasn't going to let myself pass out. I swung my legs back and kicked her as hard as I could in the face. My heel connected with her cheek bone, even though I couldn't feel it break, I could tell I caused her some pain as she let me go and I fell to the ground. I didn't even stop to catch my breath as I scrambled up and ran to the side of the room. Then I heard her coming behind me I whipped around only to see her fist connect with my eye. I fell back and hit my head on the side of the table, I could feel it cause a deep gash form at the base of my hairline. I was about to get up when she put her foot on my chest and started to push down.

"I win." She said in her very thick Russian accent. The lights clicked on so I could finally fully see who had out done me. She took her foot off of my and strutted off, silently gloating about her win.

"I've told you Ion, you have to start wearing shoes. If you had on some you could have hurt her more and gotten away." My dad came in the room, I groaned. I laid on the ground as a response. He held out his hand and helped me up. Most 16 year old girls are worried about how they look going to football games or their boyfriends. My problem was trying to impress my parents trying to beat up people twice my size.

"I just don't like them, they're constricting." I mumbled as I had to lean against the wall for some support. My head started to clear as I took a few deep breathes to get oxygen back in my system.

"Well on real missions you will have to." He informed. I was so close to finishing the practice mission, but I was too confident and that got the best of me.

"Why did it have to be a Russian?" I breathed.

"Because your mom insisted." He scoffed. Of course, why did I even ask it? "Common, I'll get you to the medics, but hey, you look better than the guy you beat up."

"Broken nose?" it was weird how hopeful my voice was. My dad nodded. We went through the blue halls and glass doors passing people who looked like they had never even smiled.

We entered the white room filled with screens of x-rays, and medical looking things, my dad lead my over to a table and sat me down at the end. I usually wouldn't be in here just for a puny black eye but I bet my money that they were worried about my breathing considering a 300 lbs. lady almost chocked the life out of me and stepped on my chest.

The doctors pulled out an oxygen mask and put it to me, I thought it was a little over the top but they always make sure that their youngest trainees are in tip-top shape. I was the youngest in the training program, most people thought I was fragile or needed to be taken care of, and I wanted to punch those people in between the eyes. They also took a quick x-ray of my chest to make sure I didn't have any broken ribs; thankfully that was not the case.

"Ok, ok I'm fine, can I go now?" I pulled myself off the table and was practically out the door when I said it. My dad gave a nod and I went out the door not just before I heard one of the doctors talking to my dad.

"Just like Natasha eh Clint?" they said.

"Yeah-just like her mom." My dad breathed out.

I met up with the only other teenagers my age on the ship, Cooper- Tony and Pepper's kid only about a year older than me, my best friend actually. Then there was Garrett, Bruce and Darcy son, we were born only a day apart, but he was quiet like his father and didn't talk much, we was basically the little brother I beat up if anyone messed with him. Then there was Alvis, Thor and Jane's kid, nicknamed by all of us Alv, the oldest out of all of us-18. Then there was Grace, only 10 years old and Steve's daughter who always wanted to play with us, but would cry if she even scraped her knee. I loved her to death and would do anything for her. I even went as her "show and tell", it was adorable.

"Whatcha working on Coop?" I looked over Cooper's shoulder to see him fiddling with a couple of wire and his very own Iron man arm.

"Trying to recalibrate this so that it when I put this chip," he held up what looked like an SD card about the ¼ the size, no bigger than a finger nail. "Into me it will come to me whenever, wherever."

"Didn't your dad already do that?" I knew all about the Mandarin and Tony's Mark 42.

"If you haven't noticed Ion, my dad blew all of his iron man's up; it will take him months to remake them. Plus this one is going to be mine and I'm going to make it all on my own." He said without looking up. He had his dad's same black hair and snarky attitude but unlike his father he knew when to turn it off, that he had his mother's eyes.

"Good luck with that," I smirked.

"Yeah just like your mission today." He shot back.

"That's low," I laid on the couch beside Cooper's work desk. We were in the hallicrafter and all the people under 18 had to share one floor. We all got 1 room, Cooper had transformed his into a mini workshop for him. "When we are getting home?" Stark Tower. The whole Avengers crew lived there now just in case they need to suit up and save the world again.

"In about an hour and a half." Cooper said while connecting blue wire and a red wire.

"Wake me up then." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I heard Cooper scoffed. He knew I only slept when I was comfortable with certain people. Other than that I would take maybe 10 minute naps but never really full on slept, this was one of the rare opportunities I had. My eyes finally fell to the sound of a charging up iron man arm.

"Ion. Wake the hell up!" I snapped awake when my feet were being pushed off the black leather couch. Cooper flopped down beside me and laid his head back. It was scary how much he reminded me of his dad. "And why don't you wear shoes?!" he covered rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I've told you, they are constricting and cause more weight for you." I recited it to him for the millionth time.

"Yeah but when you get into a fight you're going to need that extra protection for your feet." He groaned.

"Whatever, I'll worry about it when I need to." I sighed. "How far are we out?"

"5 minutes. Alv and Garrett are already there. We're meeting up to get some Shwarma." He informed me.

"Ah, common we always get Shwarma!" I complained.

"Because it's freaking amazing!" he defended him and his dad's new favorite restaurants. I was too tired to argue and threw my head back on the side of the couch. "Wanna beat the rest of the pack?" he asked referring to the rest of the crew. I knew he was talking about.

"You finished your suit?'" I smiled.

"While you were asleep." He had been working on the suit for two months.

"Meet me on the deck in 10 minutes." I commanded. He laughed that sounded so much like his dad. He parted ways. I ran to my room across the hall. I ransacked my closet to find my skydiving suit. Normal people think that the only way to skydive is with a parachute, S.H.I.E.L.D kids are not normal. My suit almost looked like a flying squirrel with webbing in between the arms and the legs, but instead of parachuting down softly to the ground I had my own personal mini iron man phasers in the suit that I could control. They weren't as strong as Coopers but they would allow me to slow myself down enough so I could land safely. I grabbed the suit and ran to the roof. We weren't allowed outside so I had to take an air vent to it. I climbed to the deck and ducked behind an airplane.

"Cooper!" I screamed, I could barely hear myself over the wind at this altitude. Nothing. "Cooper-" I started then I had a metal hand clamp over my mouth. I turned to see myself starting into the face of Cooper's iron man.

"You want to get us caught?" he lifted up the face mask to reveal his green eyes and little stubble he had been so proud of. "Come on," he put down the mask. "Last one down has to buy." And with that he jumped off.

"Damn you Stark." I mumbled as I put on the suit and was about to jump when I heard the door open.

"Ion Barton! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Nick Fury barked. I turned to see him jogging his way to me.

"Beating Cooper so he has to buy Shwarma." I laughed and then I jumped off the side of the huge ass plane and fell thousands of feet toward the skyline of New York.


	2. Chapter 2

New York seems so peaceful when you're falling from thousands of feet in the air. You hear no car horns, people on cell phones, talking, beeping, or yelling; you just hear the air whizzing past your ears. I saw Cooper in his own iron man suit a couple hundred feet below me. Instead of his dads' classic colors, he decided to go with blue, silver and black. It made him look slicker and classer than the original Iron Man suit. I pressed my arms against my body and closed my legs; I suddenly went faster and caught up with him.

When I finally did a couple of seconds later I was face to face with him. We were both upside down falling, I started laughing and screamed. You think because I was the daughter of the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye that always had their emotions in check I would to, that is not true. I think it was because they didn't show theirs that I wanted to show mine and be different, although I could hide them when I wanted to. My parents wanted an all-around self-controlled girl, instead they got me.

"Ps- I think I will have the most expensive thing on the list." Cooper laughed in his iron man voice. I stuck my tongue out and kick on the phasers on my feet. They gave me an extra boost but they weren't as powerful as Coopers', he was right behind me.

I could see Stark Tower below me and it was coming closer by the second. Looked up and nodded at Cooper.

"JARVIS open the land in window." He asked his computer butler.

"As you wish younger sir." He said in his British robot voice. I looked back down and saw a window open up on one of the top floors. I was close to winning, my heart pumping so hard that I could feel it in my head. The wind burned my cheeks and made my eyes water. Tears were running down my face even though I wasn't sad.

I could now make out the letter on the side of the building AVENGERS, even though it said Avengers we all stilled called it Stark Tower, Tony insisted since he still owned it.

Suddenly I heard Coopers thrusters shoot and he shot pass me like a bullet out of a gun. I then stuck on my hand thrusters and tried to catch up with him, I willed the thrusters to go faster but I was still going to lose. Then I thought of a crazy idea that just might work. I started spinning like a mini tornado; the building started to mesh into one circle. I didn't worry about puking or anything, I had a strong stomach- I once drank a smoothie that had a raw egg, chicken, oreos, cereal, and peppers all combined together- it had a dull orange color to it. I drank it and almost threw up but I held it in. After that I wouldn't have smoothies for about three months.

I opened my eyes and saw that Cooper was only about twenty feet away, with Stark Tower growing closer and closer. I tried something that may either work, or injure me and Cooper terribly- so I tried it.

I caught up with him and grabbed his leg, staying away from his thrusters. I pulled up and put my hands on his shoulders, my faces turned toward his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled even though I could hear him perfectly.

"Winning." I smiled then pulled my legs up to my chest, then to his shoulders and pushed off, hurdling me even faster. The tower was only a few hundred feet away (people would be surprised on how short that is) and then only one hundred, fifty. As soon as I entered the window and my arms and legs flew open slowing me down with a jerk.

Cooper had specially designed the room for my skydiving; it gave a whole padded room so I wouldn't hurt myself, more. I slowed down enough and slammed into one of the padded walls with a good descent amount of force but nothing horrible. I was on the ground breathing to get my head straight when Cooper came in.

"You cheater!" he said half-joking, half-pissed off.

"Suck…. it." I breathed. My brain felt like liquid.

"Ion, dammit, that could have gotten us both killed!" he exaggerated.

"But we didn't." I pointed out. My stomach felt like it had just gone on 5 roller coasters in a row. "Therefore, I win."

"No way in hell you're counting that." He smiled and walked over to help me up.

"Are…. so." I chocked out. He pulled me up with his enhanced arm and almost pulled my arm out of its socket.

"Sorry, still getting used to the strength." He apologized.

"No you're… not." I took in a deep breath as he pulled me up.

"You know me too well." He laughed. "Common, let's go find Alv." We walked out of the padded room and onto the floor. We were pretty high up and Thor's family had one of the top floors because it made him "feel closer to Odin." (He's words not mine.) We got into one of the many elevators and went up. Instead of cheesy elevator music we were listening to Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborn.

When we reached the Odison's floor level and was greeted by a booming voice.

"ALVIS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK AGAINST MY WORD!" Thor's voice rang through the floor.

"Dad for the last time, I'm just going out with Cooper, Ion, and Garrett. I'll be back in time to go to the party, all them have to go to!" Alv cooed.

"THAT DOES NOT ECUSE YOU FOR TALKING AGAINST ME!" Thor shot back.

"Dad, I'll be an hour and a half, two tops; it's only 2:34 and the party doesn't start till 6." Alv talked to Thor behind him walking out of a room. Then he saw me and Cooper come out of the elevator. He gave us a greeting nod.

"Is it true?" Thor asked me. "Are you going out for the Shwarma and then coming back for the party?"

"Yes Thor. My parents are going and you know them and being late." I answered. My parents were freaks when it came to being on time for things.

"Then you shall go out for Shwarma. The come back in time for the party." Thor declared and slapped his son on the back. Alv looked a lot like Thor; long blond hair and square jaw, but he had Loki's green eyes, no one really mentioned it but we all knew. During S.H.I.E.L.D training they had a whole presentation on Loki and what happened in New York.

"I'm guessing you will need Misgardian currency," Thor patted the jeans he was wearing. "Jane!" he called. Then Jane walked in her blue sweater and jeans.

"Here you go Alvis." Jane handed him, Alv whined a little at his full name. I had given him the nickname when I was 3, ever since then everyone has called him that, except his parents from time to time.

"Ok bye..." Alv turned and walked to the elevator and got in with Copper and me on his heels. The doors closed to the sight of Thor saying something about how they were out of poptarts.

"I totally forgot out the party." Cooper sighed when we got into the elevator. S.H.I.E.L.D was having a dinner party for some agents that are graduating and everyone associated with it had to go. That means my parents who train recruits for hand to hand combat and archery. Tony who teaches how to hack computers and build anything out of nothing, Bruce who teaches science and chemical engineering. Then there was Thor and Steve who did body building and what we call "The Guts Test." It's basically a bravery test, to see who has the most "guts" hence the nickname. And since all of our parents had to go we had to be dragged along. I wouldn't be graduating this year which really pissed me off since I have been basically training since I could hold a bow.

"My parents are making me dress up." I mumbled. They both looked taken back at first then they started to laugh. "Shut up!" I socked both of them in the arm. They both knew I hated getting dressed up, anything frilly or pink or mini skirty was just not my thing; I mean I grew up around these guys you think if I was girly I would have lasted this long?

"God I can't wait to see you." Alv laughed some more.

"Ok last time I got dressed up was for your mom and dad's wedding and that was when I was 4." I pointed to Cooper.

"What about that time that guy, um, Jackson, asked you to that dance when you were 13?" Alv realized. I groaned at the mention of that fateful night. A boy from a local New York school had asked me to a dance, being as naive as I was I said yes. I went to a local store and bought just a cute dress (actually mom insisted on it) and went to it. It was all fun until a bitch started calling out everything that was wrong with me. How I didn't have long hair, how I had scabs on my legs and now I had a long scar on my arm from where I had an arrow mishap, so I started beating her up. How was I supposed to know that she didn't have the skills to fight back? Anyway I ended up going to the police and S.H.I.E.L.D had to get involved, I got banned from the school and ruined the dress that mom bought me. It was a bad week.

"Don't remind me, I finally trained myself to forget it." I moaned. We reached the 3rd floor dinged to the end of Thunderstruck. "Cooper's buying Shwarma." I informed Alv.

"Dude how she'd beat you?" Alv turned around to Copper and asked.

"Because she cheated." He replied in an annoyed voice.

"I did not cheat, I just used a different form of thinking." I turned and explained for a moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius?" Alv pushed Copper on the arm and laughed. We walked into the nice clean floor, it looked like it had never seen a speck of dust.

"Garrett!" I yelled through the floor. I didn't worry about Bruce of Darcy because they were on the hallicrafter.

"What?" Garrett came out of his room with nothing on except on some puffy pants. "I was meditating." He said in his soft voice.

"Shwarma time, get dressed." I said and pushed him into his room. He stumbled in the room. I caught a quick gimps of the calming green with windows all around it. It looked way too clean and organized to be my room.

We waited for not even a minute before Garrett came out in jeans and a dark blue shirt. I had slipped off my skydiving suit to reveal some black jeans and a ACDC shirt. We walked out of Stark Tower to the busy streets. The Shwarma joint was only a few blocks from here. Since the streets were so packed we walked in single file. We didn't worry about getting lost because we had been taking the same route every Tuesday for three months. After 5 minutes of walking, bumping, shouting, pushing and a little bit of running we ended up at our Shwarma joint.

The only people in the restraint was an old lady, a moms her son and a couple in the corner. we came in and sat in our usual booth in the corner. Alv and me on one side and Cooper on the other. Pamela, our favorite waitress, came over and gave us our usual drinks, tea for Garrett, Pepsi for Cooper, Coke for Alv water for me. Foreign music filled the store. After ordering we sat there surrounded by the enticing smells.

"You guys want to hear something crazy?" Cooper suddenly started talking.

"What did you hear that was crazy?" Garrett remarked.

"I heard a rumor Coulson, alive!" Stark whispered excitedly. _Shit_-I froze. I knew Coulson was alive, my mom and dad told me and made me swore never to tell another living soul-not even the guys. They couldn't know Coulson was alive as much as they should know, they couldn't. Eventually their parents would find out and the team S. H. I. E. L. D worked so hard on forming would be threatened on collapsing and they would probably turn their backs on the agency and they couldn't have that.

"No way we all know he died in the Battle of New York." Alv said.

"Right... he did. What are thinking Stark?" I used my honed skills of deception to act normal. I hated lying to them; they were my family.

"Yeah but the other day I was trying to hack into S. H. I.E. L. D. and even though I didn't get in I found a file named "Coulson'! "Cooper defended his theory.

"Of course they do, they have files on all their agents, dead or alive." I said. They knew I would know because of I was in the program.

"But I was updated a week ago." He said in his "matter of fact" voice. Crap, I needed to come up with something quick.

"My parents told me about that." I was improvising. "New information was came forward." I hoped the lie would work. Just then Pamela came with an food, we drove in.

"What do you mean new information came forward?" Alv turned sideways to me and asked with a mouth full of rice and meat.

"I mean," I pushed the food over to one side of my mouth. Buying myself time to think. "They were examining the jacket Coulson had on and found a little residue of the spear Loki used to kill him. They want to study it more." I quickly ate more of my Shwarma to try to divert them of asking questions, of course they did it anyway.

"Why wouldn't share this with any one?" Garrett was the one to ask this time.

"Because, you know how they are, secret and stuff." I tried to hide the continuing frustration in my voice.

"But why with only you're parents why not the rest of our parents, they're kind of part of S.H.I.E.L.D now!" Cooper said. God he was so like his father on people keeping stuff from him.

"Well, no offence, but my parents have been there longer and are trusted." I replied.

"Not trusted enough." Cooper mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I stopped eating. I swallowed and gave my death stare to him, he knew better to test me.

"I mean, no offence" he mocked me. "Your parents shouldn't be that trusted if they tell you everything." He smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, it couldn't be because I'm their daughter." My voice was getting dangerously close to shouting.

"I mean my dad doesn't tell me important stuff, although I know everything about my dad, passwords, codes, email. I can find out on my own." He spat out with food in him mouth.

"So sorry Stark, I'm not the type of person to stab their parents behind their backs!" I was practically yelling and got looks from the people in the restaurant and a worried look from Pamela.

"Well you're not smart enough to." He snared as took a sip of his drink. Alv and Garrett froze in mid-bite. My vision seemed to tunnel only focusing on Copper across from me. I slammed my hands on the table and whipped both of our meals off the table and grabbed him by his dads old Black Sabbath shirt.

"What-did-you- just say?" my voice was deadly calm.

"Common Ion, we both know it." He smiled._ He freaking smiled._ I lost it, I punched him square in the nose and kick him as hard as I could under the table. He howled in pain. I got up and ran for the door.

"GO TO HELL COPPER HOWARD STARK!" I screamed back at him. I saw him turn around with blood covering his face. I ran outside as fast I could. I bumped into people, tripping over them as I ran for my room at Stark Towers. It seemed silly to go back there but I couldn't anywhere else. I rushed in and when to the 56th floor, my families floor. I ran into our gym and got on my gloves and started beating the shit out of a punching bag. I could feel blisters forming on my knuckles and started to bleed. I didn't care, this was the only way to get the anger out. I punched and punched and kicked until my whole body screamed in soreness. I heard my parents come in and they looked in the gym and saw me going at it; they knew to leave me alone when I was like that. When I heard their bedroom door I stopped and lay on the padded floor. I felt like crying even though I didn't. How could he say something so just ignorant? He knew I wasn't the smartest around, I've had that problem all my life; I was good fighter, but a horrible student. He freaking knew I had dyslexia and ADD so it was harder for me to focus and do schoolwork. He was the first person I told about it, and he used it against me. My parents warned me about getting attached to a person; I thought Cooper was one of the only people I could rely on. Guess I was wrong; and that was my last thought before I fell asleep on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ion get up now. Common, wake up." A voice woke me from my uncomfortable position on the ground.

"Mhhhm- what?" I groaned.

"It's 5:30, time to get ready for the party." My mom said. I slowly got up and stood beside her. I was taller than her but only by an inch or two. "You look like hell." She said blandly.

"Thanks," I yawned. "One looks like hell when sleeping on a floor." I smiled with a smile from her in return. I walked to my room and through all the stuff laying on the ground. Clothes, shoes, socks, deodorant, and broken arrow I need to fix I stumbled to my bathroom. I got into the shower and washed the grogginess off my me like a fog. I looked at my bloody knuckles, the hot water stung them and flattened my red hair against my head. I quickly washed my hair and shaved, I was used to being rushed.

Getting out was cold, it reminded me of Russia. I had only been there once when I was a child with my dad to go visit my mom while she was there. I don't remember much other than the coldness and the white all around. I dried my hair and started finding something to wear. Turns out my mom had already set out a dress on my bed. It was a dark blue and was a hi-low beside it she put some black nice boots; I couldn't walk in heels to save my life. I put on the dress and shoes- I felt awkward. I put on a pinch of makeup, just enough to hide the redness of my face; I slowly made my way out.

"You look beautiful." I suddenly hear my dad's voice.

"Oh, shut up." I teased. My mom was wearing a silk long dress that had a slit in the right leg. We all climbed in the elevator and headed down. My dad was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie. Everyone said my parents were made for each other. According to Agent Hill, my dad was sent to kill my mom because she was starting to become a problem (great way to meet right?). Instead of killing her, he brought her back where she trained with S.H.I.E.L.D then they became partners; then slowly they became best friends and fell in love. Although they didn't act like regular parents. I rarely saw them kiss and never went out on their anniversary. They were still agents and never let their personal lives in work or work affect their personal lives. They actually didn't want me to join the agency at first, they wanted me to be a normal child- but after a couple of years they saw I was a fighter and enrolled me. Since you can't enroll till your 18, they pulled some strings and got me in early. I started training with Agent Hill and Coulson, it was just me and I had 3 hour training sessions a day; by the time I was 14 I started to train with the regular trainees. I got a lot of crap about how I was only here because of my parents and how I didn't deserve to be here, but I would always show them and whoop their asses when we fought. I was interrupted of my thought by the ding of the elevator. We exited and got into a black SUV to take us to the part. It was in some kind of dining hall that was probably in downtown.

"How long is this going to last?" I moaned.

"Well there's 45 graduating from the program and everyone that trained them is going to have to talk so about 2 and ½ hours." My dad estimated. I sighed heavily. I could probably pay attention for about 30 min then I would tune out and just clap when everyone else did.

We arrived at the hall only a short time later. There were not a lot of people outside besides some men in black suits. We walked in silently and then we got to the hall; my ears were rampaged by talking. There were a lot of people, I'm guessing families of the recruits, the trainers, and anyone important. I looked around for my friends out of habit then I reminded myself of what happened when we went out for Shwarma. I was filled with the hatred toward Cooper and what he said; I could feel the heat rush over my body. _Keep calm just, don't talk to him._ I closed my eyes and took some deep breathes, calming my mind just like I had been trained so many times. When I opened my eyes I saw a blond girl running towards me- Grace.

"Ion!" she yelled in her high voice. I knelt down and hugged her tight, she smelled off shampoo and fresh air. "Why haven't come and visited me?" she whimpered.

"I have training Grace, I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice and showed her my knuckles and how they were starting to scab over.

"Oh!" she yelped. "Are you ok?!" she looked sincerely worried. I let out a little laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little flesh wound." I giggled. This girl was so adorable, she was so innocent and I wanted to keep it like that. She didn't know about New York, about the aliens out there, or Red Skull that her dad battled.

"Will you come to my dance resettle tonight?" she did a little jump. Since she was 10 she started dancing with the big girls and was so proud of her self. "It's right after the presentation!"

"Well since I'm already dressed for it. I'll be there." I agreed. Just as I finished talking to Grace I saw Copper across the room. He was free of blood but his nose was swelled a little. We made eye contact just as a high bell rang, that was the signal for all of us to sit down. I gave Grace one last hug and then stood up, looked at Cooper then went to go sit with my parents. I didn't want him to think I forgave him for what he said. I don't take a lot of things personal but when it's your best friend, your brother insulting you with something you trusted him with it's enough to push someone over the edge.

I saw down in between my mom and another family at our table, they looked so proud to be here, I was guessing one of their children was in the program.

"Thank you all for coming today." Nick Fury started to speak. He changed out of his regular black leather getup for a black suit with a navy blue tie. "As you all know, today we celebrate the graduation of 45 dedicated men and women from our training program. They have been going through this for 2 years and have earned the title S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Not even a minute in and I was already bored. "They have been through much and they have earned my respect. We would also like to thank the everyone who helped shape these fine people into the soldiers they are today. Now I will turn it over to Agent Hill." Everyone clapped.

"Thank you Mr. Fury," She came up and put some papers on the clear stand. "For everyone who came today, and who were forced to come." Everyone gave a little laugh. I started picking at my nails as I often did out of habit. "For our recruits to finish our program they have to complete a number of tests from a number of different categories." She suddenly stopped. Everyone waited in their seats for her to resume, but she didn't. You could see the gears in her head turning. Then everyone happened at once. She yelled something but I never heard it- all I heard was the explosion.

The sudden burst caused the loudest thing I had ever heard. It felt like my head got punched. The heat wasn't much better, I could feel the fire come from the side of the room and scorch my skin. I could feel the flames touch and dance across my skin. My whole body was jerked to the side as I slammed into another table with glass and all. I didn't pass out thank god but it seemed everything was moving like they were in syrup. Shouts and screams everywhere, fire climbing the walls, but there was someone in the middle of it. It looked like a man; he was standing in the fire and didn't get burned. I looked over and saw Agent Hill on the ground with a huge gash in her forehead. Beside her was Fury propping himself up on a turned over chair, I looked at his leg and by the awkward I could tell it was broken.

I looked and saw my mom lying on the ground struggling to get up, my dad beside her struggling himself. I tried to scream but it felt like someone had kicked me in the chest. Next thing I saw was someone come up to me, he was tall with black hair, at first I thought he was Tony but then he bent down.

"Вы не должны были родиться." He said in Russian. _You should have never been born._ My eyes stung as I looked at his face, a big black beard with blue eyes, just in time to see his boot come into my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sounds of sirens.

Police, fire trucks, ambulance all meshed together into one big noise. My head pounded, I felt on my forehead, huge lump was forming from where the bear of the Russian man kicked me. I rolled over and pain shot through my body like a bullet. _Get up _I told myself. My body didn't respond. _Get up _I repeated. I slowly heaved myself up. I grunted as I stood up and almost fell down. My vision came back into focus, I wish it didn't.

The whole place was almost gone, the side that the bomb went off was decimated; the other half was still smoldering from the fire. The air smelled of ash and was hot. My mind came out of a funk; everything suddenly was real time. I could how hear every siren, yelling, screaming; my ears rang with all the noises. I suddenly became aware of everything that happened to me. I felt the blood from the cuts on my back run down like little streams. I looked at my legs, they were covered in ash & blood.

"Oh, god you're alive." I was turned around and was pulled into a hug. When the released me I looked and saw that it was Alv. His face was dirty and had a black eye, his hair was matted.

"Alv, holy shit what happened?" I whispered. I needed to get the blood flowing in my head again.

"Well I mean a freaking bomb went off." He scoffed. "They don't know how many people are dead, but they do know one thing," he paused and lowered his head.

"What?" my voice was scratchy.

"They took our parents," he almost whispered. My heart dropped. "And Cooper." My blood turned cold.

"They, took Cooper?" I breathed. No, no, no!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ion." He said as he pulled me in a hug. I hugged him back and we just stood there and hugged, with the world going to hell all around us.

Later that day we went back to the helicrafter; everyone was patched up, Fury in a boot and Hill with new stiches in her head. Everyone personally involved in the explosion was invited. So without the Avengers it was only me, Alv, Garrett, (apparently Grace was with a family friend, Stan Lee), Hill, a couple of agents I didn't recognize and Fury. All the trainees were sent to the hospital or (for those who could) sent to Stark Tower and told to wait until further instructions.

"What you all went through today was horrible." Director Fury began. "If you don't thing you could continue on with this you are allowed to leave." Nobody moved. "Well we are currently tracking anything that might relate to who planted the bomb and where they went. Airway traffic, radio, internet searches- our eyes on everything." With the silence it was filled with button sounds and breathing. "You will be the first to know if we have anything." He spoke to all of us. I was about to get up when suddenly we heard a laugh over the intercom.

"You really think this will find us?" a man spoke with a Russian accent. "You think that you Americans are the scariest thing in the world?" A man popped up on the screen behind Fury. Fury made a circle with his index finger to Hill, that was code for _Track it, _and she ran off.

"Well I think with the bomb you set off, you think we are a threat." Fury sassed back. Say what you want about him being quiet or professional but Fury was a sass-master.

"Please, a diversion you saw how unprepared you were when it went off." He spat back. It was the same man that had kicked me. Big black beard with surprisingly light blue crystal eyes, his face was fat with a mole at the edge of his big nose. "How's that head of yours Ion?" he now turned his attention to me. Everyone's head turned to me.

"A lot better than what you're going to feel like after I'm done with you." I snared.

"Oh I hope you don't mean that," he turned to the side and behind him was my dad. "You won't want me angry and put your daddy through more pain." I sucked in a breath; I had never seen him so weak. His face was bruised and bloody. Part of his suit was torn off and I could see a smear of fresh blood on the side of his chest, his arms were strung over his head to the rock wall behind him and his feet stretched apart. I hoped that he could get out of it. He currently looked like he was knocked out.

"Dad!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Barton." Fury said with concern in his voice.

"Ah don't worry, he is alive- just currently out cold. You see every 4 hours you don't find me," the man said and flipped a switch, and my dad started screaming in pain. I let out a little yelp and covered my mouth. This was the first time I had ever heard him truly in pain. "Your precious little bird gets pumped with enough electricity to fry a wolf, plus a little extra I put in. Drenched in water couldn't help much either." He let out a little laugh.

"You son of a BITCH!" I screamed. I was filled with rage, first they took Cooper, then my parents and now they were torturing my dad, I was going to kill him.

"Oh he's in top shape compared to the famous Black Widow." He giggled. He was like a school girl who had a secret. Then it hit me, Russian, my mom, saying I should have never been born.

"Red Room, you're the Red Room." I stammered.

"Oh, claps for the girl." He sarcastically clapped his hands. "You're mother has some unfinished business with us." Unfinished business, S.H.I.E.L.D whips all the trouble you have caused when you join.

"If you wanted only my parents why did you take the Avengers and Cooper?" I asked, my blood boiling more with every second.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" even he knew. "We do our research. We know what the Avengers did, we couldn't just have them on our tails, we would be dead before we made it back here." He gestured to the room. "As for the teenager, we found out he is the smartest kid his age; he could easily find us if he wanted to. Smarter than all of you combined honestly." He picked his fingernails.

"I will find you, and I will personally put a bullet through your head." I growled.

"Love you to see you try darling." He smiled with his teeth this time; he had a gold front tooth that shined. "Three days and they're all dead if your mother doesn't give us what she wants." And with that he clicked off. The room filled with uncomfortable.

"Hill, tell me you got a position." Fury talked into his ear piece. He was silent for a while. "What do you mean too many possibilities, the guy was on the screen for 2 minutes!" he yelled. "Figure it out!" He slammed his hand on the table. The roomed filled with uncomfortable silence. "Ion, we will do everything and anything to get them back, and that means all of you." He turned to the rest of us. I walked out. I knew if I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D we wouldn't have much time. The agency was good, but Jarvis was better.

I walked into what was Coopers room; it had Red Bull cans everywhere, CDs, wires and notes scattered all over the floor. "JAVIS, run the video of the Red Room." I commanded. Cooper had hooked up JARVIS so he would work only in his room in the helicrafter.

"Yes Ms. Barton." He responded; I was always curious about how JARVIS worked. Tony or Cooper would never tell me, they wouldn't tell anyone really. I opened to Cooper's computer; password requirement. "JARVIS, hack his computer."

"I'm sorry miss, I can't open it for anyone except Master Cooper."

"Common JARVIS, it's me!" I pleaded. "You've known me my whole life!" it was weird saying that to a computer program, but it was true. Jarvis was the person (or program) that taught me how to work computers; who would let me prank call from the S.H.I.E.L.D phone and then erase all the data.

"I'm really sorry miss, it's in my program. although I can extend the password number of tries from 3 to 7, that is all I can do ma'am." his British accent rang off the walls.

"Thanks man." I got ready to type.

"Technically ma'am I am not alive therefore I'm not-"

"Jarvis?" I breathed.

"Yes miss?"

"Just take the compliment." I smiled.

"Alright miss, and thank you." he replied, I swore I heard happiness in his robotic voice. I opened the computer and brainstormed ideas of what it could be. Birthday? No, to common. Name? "Howard." I said to myself and typed it in. Access Denied." "I mumbled. _CHS_ typed in next. Access Denied I let out a frustrated breath. _Stark_-Access Denied. Four more tries. _Avengers_-Access Denied. _Ion Barton-_access Denied. (That one was a long shot.) _Rolling Stones_-Access Denied. It was his favorite band-worth a shot right? One more before it would be locked. I had crazy thought went in my head. _Iron Fe_ -Access Granted.

"God, Cooper you need new passwords. Jarvis, now pull up the video."

"Already done it." he confirmed. The familiar face of the Russian popped up on the screen.

"Now where are you hiding you son of a bitch."

I mumbled. "Jarvis, scan for any unusual activity in a 75 mile radius." A map of New York popped on the screen beside the video. About 50 pinpoints showed up.

"They seen to be using the size of the city against you creating a diversion." Jarvis input. I thought for a minute.

"Take out any building that doesn't have any type of stone structure." 20 spots disappeared. Still way too many to pinpoint the Russians location." Now only show those who have had any kind of traffic in or out in the past hour and a half." 13 spots disappeared. 7locations, I needed a more accurate reading. "Finally Jarvis, take out anything that doesn't have the degrees over 50°." Russians lived in cold. 10 spots disappeared. 3, only 3 locations where my family could be held. I looked at each, a house on the river, a cabin by Niagara, and a condo. "The cabin," I decided. "That's where they are."

"How can you be so sure miss?" Jarvis asked.

"Because they would want somewhere load to muffle any screams." I was proud of myself. "Tell me Jarvis, how is it a stupid girl like moi could find the Red Room S. H. I.E. L.D couldn't?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because they don't think out of the boxlike you do." he complimented. I laughed.

"Can you download the directions to my phone?" I asked.

"With pleasure." He answered, I pulled out my phone and saw the GPS downloading.

"Thanks Jarvis!" I said a little too loudly and I ran out, bumping into Garrett when I opened the door. "The hell?' I mumbled as I looked up.

"I'm coming with." He said blatantly. I was about to argue before I remembered his parents were in there to, I couldn't just saw no.

"Common, we're goanna steal a jet." I giggled.

"Lead the way." He smiled. I was known for getting him into trouble but never on this scale.

"Just don't, you know- grow on me." I cautioned. I heard him mutter out something that sounded like _honestly_ or something. I was one of the few people who knew he had inherited his dad's condition.


	5. Chapter 5

The jets were on the deck, but we were on lockdown so it was going to be harder to get up there. I made sure I had everything I needed-my knife, gun and bow and arrow, I had my skin suit on and light black boots (reluctantly). My suit looked like my mom's but it was two separate pieces and instead of red belt mine had dark blue lines up the sides of the legs. Garrett had big pants (just incase) and a purple shirt.

"Nice stealth," I teased.

"I mean if it happens, I want pants." he said shyly.

"We're going through the vents, so you calm?" asked,

"As I'll ever be."

"Common." I tugged on his shirt and we headed off. We went into my room and I opened the vent I used last time. I crawled in first then him after me; he seemed jumpy for breaking the rules.

The air vent squeaked but didn't break-thank god. We moved at a slow pace, I didn't want to trip off any alarms. You couldn't hear my breathing; I moved swiftly never putting too much pressure on my legs or arms. Then we got to the hard part- we would have to climb straight up for about 300 meters. I wasn't worried about me but Garrett; he wasn't the strongest around and it worried me that he might fall. A couple more meters and we were there.

"Ready to go up?" I asked.

"No," he breathed. I let out a little laugh and stood up. I started climbing up like a spider; put my hands on either side of the vent and inching my way up. I got up about 10 feet when I saw Garrett struggling to get up.

"Common, it's for your parents." I motivated him. He seemed to like it and started up faster. The hot vents didn't help the climb up, the thick air made it hard to breath. We were almost halfway up we heard a ruckus in the vents. We both stopped, neither of us breathed. The sounds came closer, my muscles screamed as they kept me up. Shit- we were going to get busted, this is enough to get me kicked out of the agency.

"Thought I find you all here." I looked down, there was Alv with hair pulled back in a small ponytail and a grin plastered on his face.

"You son of a bitch, I thought you were someone important." I gasped.

"Well, I'm coming to help you so I am kinda important." He grinned. And started his own way up, it almost felt normal again. Almost- we were just one person short.

We climbed in silence for a while until I was about 50 meters from the top. We all were sweating buckets. My mouth tasted the salty water of my sweat as it crawled its way into my mouth. Garret was only about a foot under me, with Alv 4 foot under him. I heard Garrett grunt and his palms slip a little down the vent.

"Common Garrett." I whispered. My mouth was dry and my lungs hurt, the heat seemed to hang in the hair like a fog.

"Ion!" I heard Garrett yell. I looked down and he was slipping faster, the heat had caused his hands to sweat. He was about to fall when without even thinking I grabbed the back of shirt. The sudden weight on my arm made it feel like it popped out of socket. I took in a sudden gasp and gripped his shirt tighter.

"Garrett, please hold on." I grunted.

"He's passed out Ion." Alv confirmed.

"Dammit." I mumbled. "Alv put his feet on your shoulders, that'll help me." Alv climbed up and did as I said. We started working as a unit; we would count to 3, climb a few feet then stop to catch our breathes. Then I heard the wind above me, a ledge to the outside was only a couple feet away. I looked down and Alv nodded. I took a deep breath and quickly switched my hand from the side of the vent to the ledge. "I'm going to let go for a second swing myself up then grab Garrett on 3 ok?" I struggled to be breath; the air was getting hotter and heavier. "1, 2, 3!" I let go of Garrett with his feet on Alv. He let out a little grunt and Garrett's back fell against the vent making a louder crash than I would have wanted. I pulled myself up, whipped around and grabbed Garrett by his collar and pulled him up. I pulled him beside me and lent a hand to Alv to help him up. After I helped him up we sat there and just breathed. My head was foggy and my muscles burned.

"Garrett, wake up." Alv patted his face. "Get up dude!" he shook him up- he suddenly shot straight up gasping hitting his head on the vent top while doing it. Alv and I let out a little scoff.

"Don't pass out on us again." I gave him a friendly shove. He looked embarrassed and nodded. I turned and started to crawl to the vent end; I punched it out revealing the deck. The vent was suddenly was filled with cool air refreshing my lungs. I pulled my body out and stood up, with Garrett and Alv close behind me.

"We're only going to take one jet, so we'll all have to squish in." I shouted over the roaring air, they nodded in agreement. We looked for anyone that looked important then ran across the runway only to have the siren go off seconds later. I climbed onto the closest plane and lifted up the top. "Get in!" I yelled. They climbed in and got in the back- I was the only one out of the three that knew what to do. I slid down and started to undo the straps that fastened the plane to the runway. I yanked hard my arms were tired from holding Garrett. I heard someone slid down the plane I looked up and saw Alv coming to help me. Since he was half-Asgardian he retained his father's strength; he came down and started helped me pull off the lever that released the first strap, we went to the second one and released that one only to have the agents come running towards us. We climbed up to the plane and I pulled it down, with 3 teenagers in a small cockpit we were squished. I shut the top and started her up and pulled on the helmet. A voice suddenly came on in the speakers in it.

_Ion Barton, please abort the plane you are not authorized to take off._ It was Nick's voice that came on. I knew that I should have told S.H.I.E.L.D and asked for her help; but they would wait too long, plan ahead, I couldn't have my family being tortured while they plan something out.

"I'm sorry, Director Fury; I can't do it; I need to go." I said as I flipped on switches and started getting the engine ready.

_Ion,_ he paused his voice pleading. _Don't do this, shut this down and come back inside, we can get your parents out._ I stopped and breathed in deeply. Most people would think that this was reckless, but if you had the choice of waiting or doing something about it what would you do?

"You can throw me out of the training program, do whatever you want with me- but I'm doing this Nick." I floored the plane and we took off. My ears popped and my stomach dropped. I turned off the radio and flew over New York. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and put the coordinates into the plane, it was going to be about a 20 minute flight. I looked at my watch, it was 8:00 at night- the sky was streaked with red and blue; it looked too pretty for our family to be going through something so horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next 15 minutes my stomach was tight, the flight seemed to last hours as we flew our stolen airplane to Niagara Falls. Then the next 5 minutes I felt like I was going to throw up, it was my first real life mission, but:

It wasn't even an official mission

Everyone that I love life was in danger

That could make a 16 year old worry a little bit.

We saw a place to land about 2 miles away and hid the plane as best as we could and started the way to the house. We had to go north to find the cabin. We started a nice jog towards the Russian house; none of us said anything for a few minutes.

"Ion?" Garrett spoke for the first time since he had passed out.

"Yeah?" I didn't turn around.

"What if they're already you know…" he didn't even have to say the next word.

"Shut up, Garrett they are." I honestly didn't know that, the Russians could have already killed them all, but it if they weren't they were still being tortured.

"Well if they aren't don't you think that we should turn back?" I didn't let him finish. I turned around and socked him in the jaw.

"What the hell Ion?!" Alv yelled and helped Garrett up.

"Don't you ever say that again Garrett Banner! They are alive, and we are going to save them." How could he think that? It sickened me, I would give my life to save them, and yet he wouldn't for his own father? "How could you even say that?"

"Do you really think they would want us risking out lives to save them from something that all of us could die from?!" Garrett got up and yelled in my face. He had the slightest green tint to his face, not a good sign. "If you haven't noticed they have gone to every extreme to make sure that we don't get killed!" The green grew darker.

"Guys, just stop! If you haven't noticed we have our family to save!" Alv yelled at us, but me and Garrett were already too far into this fight.

"You honestly think I don't know that?!" I yelled back. "Then why you just go back and sit out this fight like you always do?" He was too peaceful; he had always turned his back in a fight and gone the peaceful route, people step all over him.

"It's better than risking your life every chance to get! You think you can survive anything because you're the famous Ion Barton, daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. You're only good at fighting and that's it!" He was dangerously close to crossing the line that Cooper crossed. "Do you ever think how all of us reacted if you got yourself killed one day?!" he screamed.

"Better off!" I yelled back. Both Garrett and Alv looked taken back, I looked surprised myself. I had never told anyone what I thought of myself. I mean, all the kids (with the exception of Grace) were already kinda like our own team. Cooper was the genius, Alv was the muscle, and Garrett could tear anyone apart and also a genius, and then me. I wasn't super smart; I didn't have the inhuman strength that Garrett and Alv had, I was just dead weight, I also thought if I died during a mission, at least I would die for something good.

"You can't seriously think that?" Alv came forward. "You're the best fighter out of all of us. You could single handedly…"

"Can we just go save them and then talk about this later?" I turned and started jogging and didn't even wait for an answer. I heard both of them sigh and jog behind me. The cold hair was refreshing in my lungs, it helped me clear my mind, another trait that I got from my mother. We climbed a hill and got to the top we saw a half stone half stone cabin with the roar of Niagara Falls little less than half a mile away. I looked at my watch- it had been 5 hours since the explosion. My dad had 1 hours till his next electrocutions, but I couldn't imagine what they were doing to my mom. She was one of the strongest people I know, but from what I heard the Red Room even had its ways to make her break.

"Common," I mumbled and started down the hill. I thought of every way to get in, we could just break down the door and go in with a full frontal assault but with only 3 people would be suicide, we could climb the roof and go in from there, or go in the basement or a window. When we were near the bottom I stopped and went over the pros and cons. Suddenly the hairs on my neck stuck up, something was about to go wrong. I whirled around to see a gun pointed at my face.

"God, you kids are stupid little shits." She said with a thick Russian accent. I looked over her shoulder and saw Garrett being restrained by another man in a big coat, and Alv being pinned down with a gun near his head, both with gags in their mouths.

"You would have made a good soldier if your mother had stayed with us, you still might." She grinned as she grabbed my short hair.

"I'd rather die." I spat at her.

"You might just get your wish." And with that she flung my head to the side and hit is on a rock, I felt a horrible pain erupt in my head right before I blacked out.

I started to stir when I heard voices talking. I quickly realized the pain in my head, I felt drying blood on the side of my face. My eyelids were a struggle to open, but when I did I wish I was blacked out again. I saw my dad strung up beside me a few meters away. He looked even worse than when we saw him on video. Fresh cuts ran along his arms, one eye was swollen, and a huge gash was up his leg.

"Dad," I croaked out. My mouth felt like it was filled with sand, my chest like it had a ton of bricks on it. I looked around the room. The room was filled the rest of the Avengers. They all were bloody, Thor had everything restrained, his hands, feet, chest, even his mouth was gagged, I'm guessing so he couldn't call to Odin or Mjönir. Steve's limbs were plastered to his sides with chains, rope and duct tape, his was on strapped to the floor unlike the rest of us. Bruce and Garrett were in a cage, god that sickened me. The cage was about 10 ft. high and had bars going both vertical and horizontal. Not only that he completely immobilized. They both sat crossed legged with chains wrapped around their feet and legs, handcuffs chaining him to the floor, and a big steel collar around both of their necks. There was no worse humiliation for them. Then I saw Tony, he was in a chair with his hands chained to the wall; his feet were tied to the leg post, his looked miserable. He was probably worried about Pepper; she was in DC for a Stark Industries thing. I looked harder around the room, my vision still blurry. I looked up by chance was surprised yet horrified by what I saw, Alv on the ceiling, his arms and feet stretched out so far out that it looked painful. We had each been decapitated based on our abilities. They knew Thor and Alv would try to use force and their powers, so they restrained Thor so he could call Mjönir, and Alv so if he struggled he would fell 10 feet to the stone ground which would surely hurt him badly. They made sure Tony couldn't use his hands to escape, and since he didn't have his Mark 42 suit he had no suit to call. Bruce and Garrett, I mean that kind of explained itself, even in hulk form they would have a hell of a time trying to get out of the cage. Then me and my dad, we were strapped so we couldn't use our hands or feet to fight. _Cooper._ The thought hit me harder than the Russian women I had fought only a day earlier. I didn't see him around the room, everyone took notice that I was awake now.

"Ion, you ok?" I heard my dad ask me.

"Could be better." I whispered.

"No offence, this is the suckiest rescues party ever." Tony suddenly spoke up. It was nice to hear his dry sarcasm again.

"Sorry about that." I breathed. The mood seemed to lighten the tiniest bit in the darkness of the basement. "Where's Cooper?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"In the other room, he's in the other room along with Jane." Tony said. "They probably thought with too many smart people in one room we would figure a way out." I let out a silent breath of relief. At least he wasn't dead. A huge screeching filled the room that made all of us turn our heads, the bear man came in.

"Ah, everyone's awake, perfect." He looked at me. "You are just little mice in a big trap." He grinned. I silently cursed myself in my head, they had _wanted_ us to find them, they had allowed Jarvis to find them, guilt filled my chest; I had single handedly doomed us all.

"Yes, we allowed you to find us." He said as if he was reading my mind. "But now SHIELD never will," he boasted.

"And why is that?" I shot back.

"Russian technology little one." He smiled which was even more terrifying than his scowl. "You Americans think you have the best and newest things in the world. You haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what we have uncovered."

"Why do all the bad guys get the good tech?" Tony complained. The man strolled over to Tony and punched him in the chest. Tony gave a hard grunt and breathed heavily. I drew a quick breath, but the others didn't move my guess was that they were used to this, that thought made my stomach turn. He then came over to me and got in my face.

"Pavel, will see you soon, hopefully he will treat you better than your mother." He breathed in my face. He slid his hand up my thigh slowly. It felt sick, I did the only thing that I could do, I head butted him as hard as I could. He stumbled back in surprise, Tony let out a scoff of amusement. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face, his rings let scratches on my face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" my dad screamed and spat at him. The man turned around and turned the nob that shocked my dad. The famous Hawkeye let out a scream and I could hear the electricity pulse through the wires woven into his chains.

"Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded. It seemed a little childish and stupid but it was all I could do. The man turned the machine off and my dad slumped, barely conscious.

"Then you should tell your father not to insult Nestor Lisov." He said loudly. Nestor came over and pulled a thick metal key out and released me from my chains. I automatically fell to the ground, I didn't realize how weak I was. He yanked me up and pulled me close to him with his hand a little too low on my hip. My father let out an angry grunt and Thor pulled on his chains. I looked up and Alv's face was hard with anger. I gave an encouraging nod but it didn't seem to help at all. Nestor led me out of the room and I gave one last look in the room, everyone had worried look on their faces. I looked at Garrett who looked like was about to throw up or explode. It made me sad that if I died, the last conversation I ever had with him would be an argument. Then the heavy metal door shut and their faces disappeared.

We walked, down the stone hallway and the air grew even colder which was harder to believe. I tried to keep track of which way we went. Left, left, straight passed 2 rights, right, left, right, but it was harder to focus. They had probably had this cabin for a while and made these tunnels by themselves, that was a comforting thought. Finally we ended up in another room where had threw me into it, I fell to the ground in a heap. The thought of not getting up ran through my mind, but that would show weakness- and that was the last thing I needed to do. I slowly got up and looked at the room. It was a whole lot nicer than the one they had me in. This had a big wooden desk, a large black couch with fur blankets draped over it, two chairs across from the desk, and a mountain lion carpet, yep Russian. The walls were stone and had picture on them and one tiny window to look outside. It looked like it was night right now. SHIELD had to know we were gone right? They would be working furiously to try to find us, right?

"So, this is Ion Barton nice to finally to meet your acquaintance." A raspy Russian voice said. I looked and in the corner I saw a tall, slender man with a long face and snow white hair. He stepped out of the shadow and I saw more of his face. He had striking light blue eyes, high cheek bones and his face was pale. He didn't seem like the typical Russian but by the way he said acquaintance he had probably been in the states a while.

"And you know of me how?" I kept my voice tight.

"Well because of this lovely man." He pushed a button on his desk and a secret wall went up, out fell a dirty, weakened Cooper Stark.

"Cooper!" I yelped and rand over to wear he laid. He looked so bad, he looked too skinny, his hair was in one big matted mess, he was still wearing the same cloths he had on when the bomb went off, and his was bloody and barely breathing. I had never been so happy to see him.

"He mumbled about you and the others when he was knocked out. He kept saying 'sorry Ion' whatever that was for." He commented. I felt like crying, I didn't care about what he said at the restaurant, it just mattered he was alive. Pavel yanked me back from Coopers body.

"No, no, please, let me wake him up; COOPER!" I yelled. They had probably given him something bad that would knock him out for a long time, but it was the only idea I had. My brain was completely fried. I just wanted to lie down and quit, but that would be too easy. I wanted to live, I wanted Cooper to live but I had no idea how to do it. I started to cry. I hated crying, and in front of an enemy was no better. But everything just came crashing down, my dad and mom being tortured, having everyone captured, my fight with Garrett, getting Alv and Garrett captured and now seeing Cooper like this, I couldn't take it. I sobbed where I stood.

"Come here," Pavel took me into his arms. Most people who weren't me would take this as a sign of compassion, but I knew better it was a mental trick, manipulation to try to get me weaker than I already was. He raised me head up to his, he looked no older than 20 but something already was broken inside of him. He leaned down and kissed me. Everything seemed to stop, time, my crying, the whole world paused. _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!_ My brained screamed at me, but my body did nothing. I didn't lie, he was very attractive but something was off about him. Then I realized, I felt it, the energy, the actual life being sucked out of me. I pulled back and punched him as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard because I felt like I had just run a marathon. I looked up at him, he smiled and I saw his teeth, they were pointy like a shark and black. I held back a scream, he looked like a nightmare.

"Well that wasn't very polite." He giggled. Chills covered my whole body.

"What are you?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Like it?" he lifted up his sleeves to show me his arms, they were covered in blue lines. "You think the Mandarin got this idea on his own? He stole it from us and instead of cold they burnt hot, they were not as, um, effected as we will be."

"But what does this have to do with the Red Room?" I was seriously confused. Layers just kept piling up.

"A front, we used to make sure your mother would be interested." He smiled, his face growing more terrifying by the minute. "This was the real project." I know my mother would have never participated in this, would she? I didn't want to know the answer. I blinked and Pavel was up to my face, I guess part of his powers was moving fast, because I didn't even see him move. He gripped my throat and squeezed, and lifted me up against the wall. Not only could I not breathed I felt cold, the life was again being sucked out of me. I struggled and try to pry him off me, but he was inhuman. I could see the sides of my vision getting blurry.

"Let's go see your mom now shall we?" he laughed. He let go and I crumpled to the ground. He gripped me by the collar and with his super strength drug me out of the room where Copper still laid.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a different room again, this one was like the first one-cold, dark and damp air. The lights were dim and I could barely make out the body figure lying in the middle of the room.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Ion?" the figure replied back, they stood up and stumbled over to me. I looked up from my fallen position and saw my mother. "Ion!" she said more confidently. She fell down and hugged me, which she rarely did. It wasn't that she didn't love me; she just wasn't a huggy person. It was on rare that she even hugged my dad or at least not around other people. She pushed her head into my shoulder, she pulled me closer, I hugged her back, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "Thank god you're alive." She breathed. She pulled back and looked at my face. "I didn't know after the explosion…" She patted the side of my face. "But you're my girl and I know you'd come out of it." She did one of her rare smiles.

"Mom?" I didn't want to spoil the moment but I needed to know why they took her, I needed to know what all this was or else I would go crazy.

"What?" her face returned to the almost never ending glare.

"Why did they take you? Was the Red Room really just a front?" I asked. She took a deep breath and paused. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw how terrible shape she was really in. Her right eye was completely swelled shut, and gashed sprinkled her cheeks. On her neck she had what looked to be like 4 big burns marks. On her legs were tiny cuts from my guess was the glass from the explosion. And finally on her wrists and ankles were scabs from where I guess they had her in shackles- they looked bloody and had what looked like rust and dirt.

"Ion, back when I was in Russia you understand about the fire right?" she asked first. I knew the story, it was about how my mother's family died in a fire when she was only 6 years old. She manage to escape and the people from the Red Room took her in and trained her to be the most feared assassin in Russia. That was until my dad found her.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well, when they took me in, I was a child and didn't know much. They would trick me into things that I hope you never have to do," that didn't sound promising. "And sadly one of the things they made me do was steal research for this project. I ended up, killing," she paused at the word, like I would be ashamed of her, was I? Honestly I didn't know, I knew my mother had killed people but she had never had come out and said it. "A lot of people, and SHIELD had been tracking the research for a while, and when I interfered, well that's when your father was supposed to kill, and instead brought me in. They think I know information that I'm not supposed to."

"Do you?"

"No, like I said, it was long ago and I try to block everything out that happened during my time there, it's a part of me I want to wipe out." We sat there in silence for a while, listening to nothing but our own breathes?

"How are we going to get out of this one?" I broke the silence.

"We're Avengers, we always get out of sticky situations." She replied. Just as she finished the door opened and walked in Pavel with Nestor right behind him, not a good sign. My mom stood up and got in front of me only to be taken back my Nestor who was almost 3 times her size; she could have easily taken him down if she had all of her strength back. She attempted to take him down but he held her down by the shoulders.

"Maybe this will get you to talk," Pavel sneered. He came up and pressed his hand against my face, at first nothing happened. Then I felt what seemed like a thousand little ice cold needles going into my skin. It felt like all the warmth and lite was forced out of my body. My arms and legs wouldn't move, my lungs slowed my breathing, I started to chock on my own breath -I was being drained of my energy. I looked over at my mom but her eyes were closed, her chest feet upwind down in heavy breaths. Her face was tight like she was gritting her teeth, her face got red as if she was trying to hold in a scream of mercy- but both of us knew she wouldn't do it; but I wish we did. My body felt like it was being frozen from the inside out. My vision was getting drearier and my breathing slowed. I fell to the ground in a heap- I felt like I was going to sleep, but that would be too simple.

"Please," I whispered. I raise my hand up in an ill attempt to pry him off of me.

"Stop!" the sudden word rang off the walls. It was my mother who spoke, her face still as hard as rock. "Stop, she's not part of this."

"But she will be," Pavel laughed back. Right before my body gave out and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by my head being smashed against a table. "Rise and shine," hummed Pavel. He breathed in my face, his breath smelling of garlic and fish an odd and yet disgusting smell.

"You look so much like your father." He squished my cheeks for a second, I'd been told that I look like him, same freckled face, same eyes and jaw, but I had my mother's red hair, it made me look weird like the other kids. "Did I ever tell you what he did to me?" I kept my face tight and non-emotional. I guess he took that as an invitation to tell a story. He lifted the side of his shirt to show a long and wide jagged scar. "It was when he came to take your mother away, one of his special arrows and sadly I got in the way of that." I smiled in my head at the thought. "But when word got back here that they had a child, oh I knew you would be a little spit fire and boy was I right." I tried to move my arms and legs but I realized I was tied down by chains.

"What are saying? Some kind of speech?" I spat back.

"A victory speech actually, do you realize I have single handedly taken down the most famous team of superheroes in the world!?" he laughed. "Ah," he sighed. "It's just an amazing feeling." He was crazy; this wasn't just pure evil, something was really wrong up in his noggin. "Now, shall we?" he clapped his hands together. I suddenly took realization of the room we were in, like the others the walls were made of stone, but this one had lights that blinded me and a couple of sophisticated looking machines that I was hooked up to.

"Shall we what?" I honestly didn't want to find out what his mind was thinking. He picked up a syringe with a blue liquid and stabbed it into my neck and pushed it into me. I let out a little yelp to my displacement, at first again nothing but by this time I knew better. I waited for the ice, and then it happened. The icy pain ripped through my veins like a racecar. My lungs felt like I had just swallowed an ice cold glass of water. Then he did something that surprised me, he unchained me and helped me up, well stumbled up considering I couldn't feel my legs. The world suddenly looked like it was in HD. I could see every crack in the walls, every word on the machines, I always had my dad's eye for archery but this was weird.

"Common, I want everyone to see you." He grinned. I was his project, I was his prize that he wanted to show off. He lead my down the stone hallway again- except I could see it better even in the darkness. I could hear the water flowing in the pipes above us and banged on my ears like drums.

"Why, is… everything hurt?" I choked out.

"Just a little sight effect, not even the worse part." He said without even turning to me. Crap- I didn't know how much more my body could take. We entered the room where everyone was being held, the only thing different was that Cooper, my mother and Jane were there, her in a strait jacket with chains and her legs bound together, Cooper with his feet and hands bound together bolted to the wall with a gag in his mouth, he was finally awake but looked like he had gone 3 rounds with Thor, finally Jane, who I had not seen since we had been here- she looked a little better than the rest of them but still in no fighting condision. "Now everyone can see what you are." he threw me down into the room, I fell on the ground and scraped my whole side, but for some reason it didn't hurt as much as it should have. I could feel my body adjusting to the cold inside of it, but he said the worst was yet to come; then I felt it. I horrible pain in the center of my body, it felt like someone was literally dipping my heart in dry ice, which is a lot colder than regular ice, if you hold it for too long it would give you minor frost bite.

"Ion, can you hear me? Please hear me!" I heard Alv's voice from somewhere but didn't know. My whole head was filled with an annoying ringing, my eyes were seeing triple of everything. I coughed up blood, the metallic taste filling my mouth; I looked at what I could but- hold on a sec. The blood that I had spat on the floor was blue, a dark rich blue cover, so basically I freaked. I honestly preferred gashes and black eyes to this, when you have something physical on you, you can see it; take care of it. But when it's inside you, you can't see it you don't know what has to be done to stop it. I screamed at the thought of that. Now my whole body felt like it was being dipped naked in the Arctic Ocean, every pore felt cold, my heart was beating softer and softer. Is this what dying felt like? I heard everyone yelling but it was like they were behind glass. Then for a second everything stopped, my vision went black and my world disappeared. Then like a switch, it turned on. My body felt new, fresh; my vision and hearing even better than before. I looked around and saw everyone's shocked faces, they knew it and so did I. I was one of the Russian experiments now.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was different now, the world through the eyes of a hawk. I could hear everything around me, I could hear the mouse scurrying down the hallway, Niagara sounded like it was right beside us.

"Ion?" I heard my dad say. I stood up, nothing hurt now- my head, wrist, ankles, all of it was just gone. I looked over at him, he looked concerned, but yet scared; what did he see that I didn't? I stepped closer to him, and in the reflection of his eyes I saw that my once green eyes were now blue, but they weren't regular, they were a light crisp blue. I tripped a little going backwards, they had turned me into one of them, I was the bad guy now.

"Holy shit." Tony was the first one to say anything. I looked over at him, he had straightened up and looked fascinated. "Exactly opposite of what they did to Pepper." I staggered over to him and tripped my hand landing on his leg. I looked up and saw he was having a struggle to breathe, blue lines were crawling up the side of his face, and he was terrified. I quickly took my hand off and crawled backwards, I did that- I hurt Tony.

"Oh god, Tony- I'm so sorry Tony…" I got up and lunged at him, he pulled back before I could. Even Tony was scared of me, the man who had faced death in the face, survived being held captive for 6 months by terrorist and had defeated the Mandarin was scared of a 16 year old girl who he had no only known since birth, was living in his tower, but was also his sons best friend. I turned away and tripped over myself again landing on Steve- my hand landing the in the center of his chest. He too started gasping for breath and I saw blue lands running up his chest and to his neck.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. Everyone was staring at me, I looked at my friends, my family; Garrett looked horrified and scared, Cooper look like I was the bad guy, I looked up at Alv and he looked- different than all the others, he looked sorry for me, like he would take this instead of me. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I stammered and ran out. I ran down the hall and took lefts and rights everywhere; I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get away, I just want it all to be over, this was enough to send someone to the nut house- and I was only 16. My family was scared of me, I was kicked out of the training program, we were all going to die, I was changed now. I finally fell down in the middle of the hallway and screamed.

The next few minutes were a blur, Pavel coming and taking me into the room, leaving me there alone for about 20 minutes, then asking me questions of what I saw now and what I heard. I should have been kicking his ask and killing him, but I didn't- I was in shock.

"So fascinating," he mumbled as he circled me. He had taken me to the room where they had performed the experiment on me, but now they had me in a chair with only Pavel with me which did not ease me at all.

"What is so freaking fascinating?" I shot back.

"You're the first to create the blue lines on the body, that means the formula does better at a younger age…" he paused. I honestly didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Just the best news." Holy shit this guy was getting crazier by the second.

"Oh god, please tell me going crazy isn't one of the side effects, I really don't want to end up like you." I complained.

"Oh no honey," he gripped my hair and pulled my head back forcing me to look at the ceiling. "That comes with years of practice." He hissed the last part and let go of my hair. "So, I want you to go in there and harass your mother." He said.

"The hell I am." How could I think that I would do that to my own mother?

"Because if you don't," he paused and went out of the room. "He'll pay for it." behind him he dragged Garrett, shirt almost torn off, face even bloodier than before. He flung him on the ground in front of me. My first reaction was to go and help him pick him up and make sure he was alright. But I couldn't anymore- if I touched him I would make him even weaker than he already was. I couldn't touch anyone now. Not a hug, holding hands, a high five- none of that was a possibility now. These Russians had single handedly made me the loneliest person ever even if I was in a room full of people. Anger suddenly filled my body like boiling water, I yelled and grabbed Pavel and flung him to the wall and put my hand around him neck waiting for my new found powers to drain him of his energy. He just laughed when he was pinned up against the wall.

"Powers don't work on other of your kind idiot." He grinned. _Of your kind_ I was a kind now? A different species other than human? I lost my focus on Pavel for a second and he took the chance; he nailed me in the jaw that made me fall backwards with my now blue blood pouring out of my mouth. "That makes us an even match now." He kicked me in the stomach that made me going flying backwards and hit the wall. For a moment I went down, but I sprung back up wanting to rip out his throat, but when I did he had Garrett pushed up against the wall by the throat, taking away his energy and chocking him at the same time.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that." He taunted. I relaxed my body from strangling his- only for the sake of Garrett. "Good bitch." And with that he let Garrett go who fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. I slowly walked over and kneeled down to him, making sure not to touch him.

"Garrett?" I wanted to make sure that he didn't have anything wrong with him on the inside. He looked up and flinched at my appearance again and scooted back a bit.

"Ion, are you one of…"

"Them? Yeah, power wise I am. But I'm still your friend underneath." I pleaded with him. I was still Ion Barton, his sister, the girl who shot a bulls-eye from 150 yards at the age of 10. I'm the one who punched out the girl who ditched him at the dance, I was part of our group- our mini Avengers group; I was still the same girl. We sat there in silence still in the presence of the evil man who did this to me.

"How adorably sickening." Pavel broke the silence by kicking me backwards. "You think you're going to be the same as you were before." A punch in the eye came next. "You think you're still the good guy, the one everyone adores." He punched me in the mouth as I staggered backwards, my blood still had the metallic taste to it. "You stupid, ignorant, girl! You're a monster now, alone forever, even if you do manage to get out of this alive- you will never be able to touch anyone again- cut off from everyone by your own body. You are one of us now, only able to survive with one of us." The fight had made its way down the hall; even though my body healed fast now I still had significant wounds on me. My eye had swollen shut, my mouth pouring out blood, I could tell at least 3 ribs were broken and my shoulder was popped out of place. I couldn't take him in a fight, but there was no one to help me- I was a dead girl walking, or stumbling in my case. The taunting rang through the hallways and he continued to beat me up.

"Shut up!" I finally screamed and gathered all the strength I had left and punched him in the throat. He fell backwards and hit his head on the stone wall and stumbled to the ground clearly dazed by the event. I took my chance and kneed him in the nose- I heard a crack and he fell back onto his back and didn't get up, he was still conscious but hurt by the event. I took my chance and sprinted down the hallway turning whenever I could. And by chance I found the room where my family was being held. I looked around with my one good eye and saw all of them with horror on their faces because of my current state of well-being. I took the opportunity to start undoing their gags, and even when I did they didn't say anything. I was about to undo Coopers when Pavel burst in the door, his blue blood smeared across his face.

"Perfect, now I can kill you in front of your family." He walked over as I tried to get Coopers restraints off but they acted like they were frozen in place, Pavel had probably done that. I was suddenly take by the back of the neck and flung onto a wall. Pavel stopped in midstride and thought then he walked over a box type looking things with a dozen different button on it. He turned a nob and pressed a button, my stomach dropped. I heard my dad's scream as it pierced the air like a jet, his eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth as electricity pumped through his body again.

"Stop, Let them go and I'll do whatever just don't hurt him anymore please." I begged. I was at my wits end, I had no more fight in me. Pavel looked down on me and smiled, he knew he had finally won. Turning off the machine and turning around he pushed me against the wall and smiled, his black pointy teeth shining like midnight. Everyone's eyes were on us, my dad was barely conscious.

"Nestor!" Pavel yelled through the halls, I had almost forgotten about the bear man. Not a minute later he came walking into the room with a unflattering green coat on.

"What is it?" he said in a whiney tone.

"Take the prisoners outside and escort them away, we have all we need now." He commanded. "An Avengers child turned bad- who would have thought?" Nestor released all of them with a crowbar and knife and scooted them out. I could tell every single one of them wanted to help, their faces with scowls and sorrow. At least I was some good to them. Then I saw Thor advance to me in battle stance ready to punch the life out of Pavel.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." He made a sarcastic suggestion to Thor. Pavel picked up the crowbar and stabbed it downward into my hip. I screamed- ice person or not that hurt like a bitch. Everyone stopped in realization of what just happened. My side was now gushing blood down my leg, I was gritting my teeth and breathing hard. I could feel my body healing already but that wasn't enough to stop the pain shooting all over my body. Then it rang through the walls like an alarm bell, a roar. I automatically turned to Bruce, but he was as confused as all of us were, it didn't make any…. Shit.

"Garrett," I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

There was about a 5 second pause of since before the world seemed to erupt in chaos. The doorway exploded jerking us all to the side; it also made Pavel released me. I crumbled to the ground and fell in an awkward position, the crowbar still stuck in my leg. I looked up and saw Garrett, or the other guy as him and his dad called him, Garrett was now a dark green color with only his pants intact, thank god he wore his big pants. He was now 7Ft 8 inches huge compared to his usual 5ft 8 inch height. His arms grew from the sticks that they were to body builder's arms. The only other time I had seen him hulk out was years ago when he had gotten so frustrated with training he lost control. But this time was different, he seemed more aware that we was hulked out and that he was going to destroy things. He roared again and started destroying the room, ripping out the chains that held my family and the cage that held him.

"Bruce, never thought I say this but- thank you for giving your kid your condition." I heard Tony yell.

"We need to get out! Someone grab Ion!" I heard Steve reply in a sharp tone. From my blurred vision I saw Alv come toward me, he was fast- but not fast enough Pavel came over and gripped his shirt lifted him up and threw him down. I heard Jane let out a little yelp.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE GRANDSON OF ODIN!" Thor bellowed. He went up and punched Pavel straight in the chest- Pavel flew backwards and hit the wall. Everyone looked surprised it was the first time I had seen Pavel taken by surprise. Thor reached down and helped me sit up.

"Oh, oh oh- No Thor put me down please." I cried. I had two little streams of tears making their way down my face. God I hated this, feeling so weak and not being able to do anything; and worst it was in front of everyone. I was yanked from behind up and my back was pressed against their chest.

"Everyone leave- or the girl dies." Pavel yelled as he had his arm around my neck chocking me. "The only thing that can kill our kind, is another one of our kind- so I suggest if you even want a chance of seeing her alive anywhere, leave and don't even think about turning ba-" he didn't finish his sentence by the account of Garrett smashing him out of the way.

"Bout time!" Tony stated. Guess the cage was more trouble than he thought. I looked over and saw Pavel on Garrett's back and Garrett struggling to get him off. Pavel placed his hand on the greened- out Garrett neck waiting for him to crumble, but he didn't. Garrett seemed a little annoyed by a Russian trying to get all the energy from him, but he didn't seem too terrible fazed by the event. Everyone else was struggling with getting out of the way; I was on the opposite side of the room. I didn't want their help-I wanted them to be safe, out of this nightmare of a rescue mission. I felt someone lift my head from the ground, I looked up and saw Cooper.

"You're a dick for getting yourself kidnapped." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Well you're a dumb ass for trying to rescue us." He smiled, good thing being tortured didn't make his sarcasm go away. "I'm going to do something but you have to promise not to hate me." He stated with worry in his voice. I nodded hesitantly. Before I knew what was happening he gripped the crowbar and yanked it out of my leg. I let out a painful scream as felt the end rip the inside of my thigh.

"You son of a bitch, I hate you!" I screamed.

"It's covered in rust jack ass! It's already contaminated your blood and I just saved your life!" he yelled back at me.

"Go, get everybody out." I pushed myself up. My leg screaming in pain, my body begging me just to give up- I wasn't that selfish.

"You must be out of your damn mind!" He went to help me but didn't touch me, another reminder of what I now was. Just then Alv came over to get us.

"Didn't you hear him jack ass? Only our kind can kill each other!" I yelled in their faces.

"Ion, common you must think we're some kind of…" Alv started.

"Get the hell out!" I screamed finally. "Please, I'm begging you just get them out and I'll be right behind you."

"Let her do it, you know she can." Alv spoke up. I looked at him with a little surprise, but I could tell by his face that he was sincere. He grabbed Cooper by what was left of his shirt and pulled him out. He went over to the rest of the Avengers and then some and explained what I was doing. My mom and dad automatically yelled in outrage, but then they looked at me- and they knew there was no budging, another trait I got from my mom. Then I saw something I never had seen before- my mom crying. Even my dad had to do a double take. She had tears running down her face my dad trying to hold back tears, and then ran out with everyone else behind her leaving along with the others; everyone's face plastered with fear and sorrow. Everyone knew that I probably wouldn't make it out, yet all of us put on our brave face and looked it in the eye and didn't flinch. All that was now was getting Garrett out. He was currently smashing Pavel repeatedly against a wall.

"Garrett, go." I said. The green monster looked at me with rage in his eyes, his right hand clinched in a fist and his left one holding Pavel by the chest against the wall. He looked at me for a second and even he knew, he let go of Pavel and at that moment he shrunk down back to the lovable scrawny Garrett. Then he gave me one more sad look and ran out. Then it was just me Pavel and Nestor; Nestor who had apparently been knocked out by a rampaging Garrett, god and to think I thought he was scary.

"Noble, sacrificing yourself for your family," Pavel spat out blood. He looked like hell, part of his face was smashed in, his mouth was pouring out blood and part of his arm was just dangling there. He looked like a nightmare walking, even his body couldn't repair him now. "Too bad they will never see you again to thank you." He grinned; even in the mist of both of our deaths he laughed.

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of killing you myself." I snapped back. If these were my last minutes I wanted to make the most of them. I came at him with all the strength I had left and punched him on the side of his face that was horrible disfigured. I pulled back my hand it was covered in blue blood now. He responded with kicking me in the chest, making me stumbling backwards and falling over a passed over Nestor. With my legs over his back and my torso on the floor I saw something peeking out of jacket- a gun. Suddenly remembering my SHIELD training I grabbed it and aimed it at Pavel.

"A gun cannot kill me darling." He reminded me.

"But is sure as hell can slow you down." I aimed it at his head and fire. The loud sudden sound made my head spin; when I regained my compositor I saw Pavel laying on the ground with a bullet wound at the base of his eye. I knew it wouldn't keep him down for long so I needed a plan. I didn't get very far thinking before I heard Nestor grumbling. He was about to get up- I could barely take on one man much less two, I did the only thing I thought of- I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. His head fell back to the ground in a sudden heap, a pool of dark red blood now leaking from his head- he wasn't an ice person, he was human and now dead. The sudden realization of killing someone washed over me, I found a wall to support myself as I threw up. My body started shaking I almost lost my grip on the gun; I wanted to just stay there and throw up my insides but I knew that wasn't an option- everyone else was outside counting on me to stop this all.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pavel stirring from his position on the ground, I looked in the gun and saw I was out of bullets so I dropped it and ran. I duck through the hallways taking rights and lefts going straight until I finally saw what I had been looking for- stairs. Limping up the stairs I found at the top a thick Russian wood door, too thick to kick in. I was trapped like one of the little rats SHIELD test new serums on with Pavel coming closer by the minute. I gripped the doorknob with a false hope of it being open; but a better thing happened-it froze. Ice crept along the metal handle and around it; I could hear the metal squeaking with the sudden drop in temperature. Then I pulled the hand and it flew out of its place in the door leaving a broken hinge and an unlocked door.

"Thank Odin!" a phrase I pick up from Alv and Thor. I kicked the door with my ice person strength and thankfully it busted open revealing a large wooden room with nothing in it. I mean nothing, no doors; the windows were board up with steal and wood, no furniture or lights-I could barely see it.

"Ion… please don't leave, you're one of us now." Pavel sang from the basement. I thought of the most insane plan ever that would kill him, but I needed distraction-I mean doesn't every plan?

"Pavel!" I screeched his name felt like acid in my mouth. He came running up the stairs and entered the barren room. The bullet hole was still gushing blood; I could see the opposite side of the room from the whole in his face. My stomach lurched again but I bit my teeth to prevent myself from throwing up again, he looked like walking zombie. "You're right…" I started to fake cry. "I'm just scared- the new power…" I cried crocodile tears to make him believe it, adding a sob in here and there.

"Yes I know," he sputtered out. I backed up into the wall making sure to place my hand on the stone, if I could freeze the house and then knock it down; that way even when I killed him there was no way for him to come back and hurt anyone. I could hear the crackling of the ice climbing the wall, thank god Pavel didn't seem to noticed. "It's a lot to take in, but with the proper training you will be the greatest out of all of us, the strongest, smartest, you will no longer feel inadequate." I walked across the wall, I tried to hide my anger- I could be the strongest, the best out of all of them… wait. Was I really considering this?! Considering betraying my friends just for power, maybe the ice was starting to get to my head.

"Really?" I sobbed out. I walked along the wall with my hand gliding along the stone. I prayed that he wouldn't take any notice in this.

"Of course, you're the youngest and the strongest even right now. And with the proper training you would become greater than all of us!" he seemed the be yelling now. I was about halfway from doing a complete circle of the room. _Keep your eyes on me_ I thought in my head. If he looked anywhere he would see the ice creeping along the wall towards the ceiling. I continued walking at a pace that wouldn't make him think anything was wrong.

"But what about-them?" I asked referring to the Avengers.

"What about them? They're holding you back! They don't want you to reach your potential because you're a threat, you could kill anyone if you wanted to just like you did Nestor!" he yelled with more and more blood pouring out of him, a chill ran up my spine. I shot a quick glance to where I would end- it was only about 20 feet away. _Don't screw up like you do everything else_.

"Just you and me?" I gasped for air, 15 feet.

"Just you and me. Then we will infect more and we will be the leaders of the most powerful group on the Earth!" he answered me with enthusiasm, 8 feet. I would rule, I would no longer be the dead weight to the team… I shook my head. I couldn't let him get to me for real. I limped towards the point where I could stop, dragging my leg behind me. I was only 3 feet away, now was my chance.

"Thank you," I said and turned to Pavel. "You have showed me how much I have been missing." I limped over to him and hugged him; I could feel his blood and it felt sticky and thick.

"I'm your family now." He responded in a loving voice. He leaned down to my face and kissed me. But this time it felt oddly right- it horrified me. Was it because we were both the same type of monster now? I didn't want to think about what type of monster I was; I was Ion Barton- daughter of the best Russian assassin and best archer in the entire world. I was best friends with Cooper Stark, Alvis Odison, and Garrett Banner. I was an archer and a fighter; my uncles were the freaking Avengers. I was not a monster. I was suddenly reminded what I came here to do.

We were still kissing when I came to my senses. I needed to do this fast so I thought of the best plan I could come up with in 5 seconds to kill him. I kissed him deeper- I put force into it like I actually liked it even though I wanted to throw up. He gladly accepted this and pulled me in closer. I slid my arms up his chest as he put his hand on the back of my head. Everything was going perfect- so I struck.

I commanded my powers to turn my hand into solid ice and it did as I told it to. I looked down at my hands and they were blue with my nails ending in mini icicle claws. I took my only chance.

I stab him in the throat with my hand and it went right through the skin like it was made of clay. Pavel took his face away from mine and looked horrified with his mouth open. I yanked out my hand from his throat and stuck it into his stomach and pushed him against the wall.

"Whatever you thought, whatever your plans were I don't care- but you will never be any part of my family you low life piece of shit. Burn in hell." I said deadly calmly into his face. And with that I pulled my hand out of his stomach and I could tell he was close to dead. I grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him against the wall with all the now inhuman power strength that I had. He hit the stone wall hard and slummed to the ground. A stone or two fell out but it didn't fall. I did it again and again knocking a few more out each time until there was a hole big enough that the room was now falling and for me to see everyone outside looking up at me, their faces streaked with terror.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed. I grabbed on the brink of death Pavel and slammed him into the wall once more and with that the whole place came crashing down.


	10. Chapter 10

When I came to I sat up in the gray dust. The area around me was gray I couldn't see any definite lines of anything.

"Hello?" I yelled into the nothingness. "Mom, Dad? Guys?" I desperately wanted someone to answer. I didn't like the silence- it made me uncomfortable it was like the calm before the storm.

"Please! Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce?!" I screamed. I was scared, and it wasn't the kind of scared I felt back at the Russian house. It was the kind of scared that happens when you are alone and nobody is around to give you comfort. I stood up, I looked down and my body was… normal.

I look completely fine- no gash in my leg, no cuts anywhere; I even looked at my arm where the arrow mishap happened and my scar wasn't there.

_You're dead_ the thought ran through my head. Panic rose up inside me, was I dead? I did the only thing that I could think of- I ran as fast as I could nowhere. I ran into the gray and didn't care where ever I was going.

"Somebody answer please!" I screamed as loud as I could. I fell to what I guess was the ground even though it was the same color as everything around it.

I started hyperventilating breathing as if I just ran a marathon. My body stared shaking like I was in Russia again.

"Please…" I pleaded. "Anyone." I started crying, I was alone with no one to help me.

"So now you know my pain." A voice pierced the air- the hairs all over my body stood up on end. I guess my SHIELD training was still embedded in me even when I was dead because I shot up on two feet and got in my fighting stance. "The loneliness, only having yourself in this vast nothing." I whirled around to see where the voice was coming from. It was cold and harsh, but it seemed like the person understood what I felt- it made my stomach turn.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled into the fog.

"Oh you know me, you just need to think." The voiced answered. I stretched my mind to think of who had that type of voice, but I didn't know anyone with that kind of voice, cold, unforgiving… I took in a deep breath when I thought of the person I could only imagine.

"Loki," I barely whispered, even his name felt cold on my lips. I kept turning around until I finally saw a figure coming out of the fog. It was him, Loki, Thor's evil brother and Alv's uncle. What the hell was he doing here in this wasteland of a wasteland?

"Ah, so do have a brain." He jabbed at me. I was stumbling backwards a little trying to get away from the man who destroyed New York and caused untold deaths and havoc.

"What the hell is this?" I choked.

"Helheim," he gestured to the area. He was wearing in the only thing I had ever seen him in, it was on the PowerPoint for SHIELD, his war armor helmet and all. I looked at him confused.

"Basically Asgardian hell." He replied with a tone that acted like I was a dumb ass.

"Then why am I here?" I wasn't Asgardian; I hadn't even been to Asgard.

"Because it's the closest thing you have to a religion, plus it seems my nephew and you share a unique bond. He thinks of you as his family." That caught me by surprise. I was the only one that had come out and said that I considered the guys my family; none of them really had said it back.

"Then why am I basically in your hell?" I shuttered.

"Because you belong here," he smiled. "You have killed two people, because your bloodline had betrayed, because your parents have killed hundreds of people."

"But I don't deserve to be punished for what my parents did!" I tried to argue.

"You are the first to die in your bloodline, therefore you are held responsible for what your parents did, I mean even you had blood on your hands now." He giggled like a little school girl with a secret. "And now you will forever be tortured by what you fear most." He came closer to me; my body seemed to be frozen in place. "You are afraid of being alone, being forgotten, caught in an endless land of nothing." He yelled a little bit. "And apparently," his voice turned joyous just like he had received a compliment. "You're afraid of me." I gulped. I didn't want to show my fear in my face.

"You're- you're crazy I haven't even seen you in real life." I sputtered out.

"Why do humans lie to themselves?" he started circling me like a hawk. "Does it make you feel better, make you feel more whole like you're worth something? Well I mean nothing can make you feel worth anything anymore." His words cut like knives through me. I took several deep breathes to try to calm myself down. "Why do you fear me?"

"I already told you I don't!" I spat back.

"Quit lying to me!" I yelled. "Stop pretending, stop fooling only yourself. My brother fooled this whole kingdom into thinking he was a king even though I should be!" he came up on me so we were faced to face. "You are nothing just like your mother! A mewling, disgusting quim! You take people's lives and call it just, you think by sacrificing yourself will redeem you? Your family will always have blood on your hands." I fell to my knees and covered my ears. The words stung my ears like bees.

"Stop, please."

"You are nothing compared to me, at least I admit that I am evil. You lie to yourself and taint your soul. You're broken, you have no worth to breath!" he kicked me when I was down. "You may think you are all these things like a daughter, a friend, family, but let me tell you," he grabbed my shirt and yanked me to where my feet were barely touching the ground. "You are not worth it."

Out of now where the room erupted in white and a high pitched noise filled everywhere. Everything started to tremble and Loki's hand disappeared from holding but I remained up and floating.

"Just let me die." Were the only words I spoke before I seemed to fall into clouds.


End file.
